


You'll Never See The Rain

by IronBitch35730 (Ayita35730)



Series: City of Shadows [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, but sometimes he gets things right, he ships batcat tho, hes still pretty gay for oswald, jim gordon is a Dad, jim gordon is a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayita35730/pseuds/IronBitch35730
Summary: Jim Gordon's take on Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.A part of a series of relationships on Gotham.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bruce Wayne & Jim Gordon, Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: City of Shadows [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	You'll Never See The Rain

Jim Gordon is a lot of things. 

He’s a cop and he doesn’t really know what that means. 

He’s a man and he still doesn’t know if he’s a good or a bad one. 

He’s almost been a husband a couple times now and maybe it’s a good thing it was only almost—at least back then. 

He’s a father and only now does he realize how much time he wasted trying to understand his own. 

He’s a  _ protector _ but now he’s not Gotham’s—not anymore.

_ He’s drunk, but he’ll pretend that’s on Harvey.  _

A part of him always knew who his successor would be.

He was there the night he was created.

Jim still had his battles, but the knighthood of Gotham was beyond him now. The cowl suited Bruce Wayne, the real Bruce, the strong, willful, respectable boy he’d watched grow into an impressive man—not the careless, spoilt, entitled persona that he’s created for himself. He remembered the little boy with wide eyes putting on a brave face for the world already: he still does.

Jim remembers Selina Kyle. He remembers worn to pieces girl with the spark of something still in her eyes. She hated herself for that, she wanted so badly to be lost altogether. He imagines it  _ is _ easier. He’s been tempted himself and he’s watched too many go down the same path, watched the misguided in this city lose that hope and fall under Gotham’s shadow. With it went any chance of them becoming themselves again.

Ivy Pepper.

Edward Nygma.

_ Oswald. _

He can remember the difference in each of them, before and after they gave up any chance of being saved. 

He’d thought he’d seen that in Barbara too (and though he’ll never admit it, Lee) but thankfully he’d been wrong about them. It was the little curse of Gotham, something inevitable for anyone who stayed here too long. You either broke or you came out different—no one came out right.Jim understood what it was like to be within reach of something you want so badly, but not being able to touch it without giving up an important piece of yourself. 

_ Starting to sound like Harvey too, with the old-man’s-wisdom talk. Is it the mustache? He should definitely shave.  _

But Bruce and Selina, they were kind of tragic—though he feels like Barbara talking like that. It certainly rings of her sense of drama. Still the sentiment isn’t wrong, unfortunately.They are never going to be finished. They’ll never get to really know what they could have accomplished together. He feels that loss, for Bruce. He loved that kid and he wishes he could give him back that innocence and freedom for a future that ended that night in the alley. Wishes he could have prevented the events that led to Selina having no other options, either. 

But he can’t. 

So he’ll just be proud of him. 

And of her. 

  
_ And he’ll never fucking let Harvey get him this drunk again.  _


End file.
